


Hey Baby

by hotfruits



Series: Kink Meme Responses [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the Criminal Minds 7th Kink Meme: "They're not really ready to have kids (and/or might never), but Reid is obsessed with "babymaking" sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

“What are you thinking, pretty boy?”

Spencer looked up as Derek entered their living room, his hands resting comfortably over his abdomen. He smiled at his partner, softly, before directing his attention back towards his body. “I was just thinking,” Spencer paused, caressing the bare skin beneath his fingers, “When J.J. was pregnant with Henry, and she would always invite me to touch her, just like this,” he nodded down at his hands, “So that I could feel him kick. And I wonder, sometimes, if she knew…”

Derek grinned as he walked over to where Spencer was seated on the couch, kneeling in front of him. He placed his hands over Spencer’s, and then a soft kiss over the smooth, pale flesh. Spencer gasped, quietly, as Derek peppered more kisses over his abdomen. 

“You would be so gentle,” he murmured, losing himself in the sensation, in the fantasy playing in his mind. “You would take such good care of us…”

Derek lifted his head, his eyes connecting with Spencer’s. Without saying a word, the two surged towards each other, Derek’s hands tangling in Spencer’s loose curls while Spencer began to unbutton Derek’s shirt. When his hands met the stubble on Derek’s chest, he groaned, desire igniting his nerves.

His hands continued to explore Derek’s chest, mapping through the familiar dips and scars. “Derek, Derek,” Spencer whispered, pulling back from the kiss and resting his forehead against Derek’s. “I want to feel a life inside of me. Please,” he begged, closing his eyes as Derek slipped his fingers into Spencer’s boxers, “Please, Derek. I need you.”

“Anything for you, baby,” Derek reassured him, removing Spencer’s boxers and tossing them to the side. Now fully naked, Spencer shifted his body in order to lay down, legs spread wide and head resting against the arm of the couch. As he did this, Derek quickly undressed, his clothes joining Spencer’s on the floor.

“Please,” Spencer held out a hand to Derek, who allowed himself to be tugged down. Derek swore as their naked bodies met, while Spencer let out a low whine, feeling his erection rub wetly against Derek’s. Derek began to wrap his fingers around them, causing Spencer to quickly shake his head.

“What do you need?” Derek asked, his hand still gripping them but unmoving. 

“Fuck me,” Spencer began to beg again, his words coming out in a tumble, “I need you to fuck me, and I need to feel your cum inside of me, and-“

“Grab the lube,” Derek commanded, giving Spencer just enough space to reach for the extra bottle they kept stashed between the cushions. He handed the bottle to Derek, who then sat back on his haunches. Spencer brought his knees towards his chest, his hands keeping them spread apart. Derek quickly prepared him, working up from one finger that slipped in with little resistance, to stretching Spencer’s hole with three slick fingers.

Spencer shuddered as Derek’s fingers opened him up, expertly rubbing against his prostate on every other stroke. Soon, though, the fingers were removed and Derek began to line himself up with Spencer’s body, the head of his slick cock nuzzling against the twitching hole. With a moan, Derek began to push in, Spencer swearing loudly as his lover filled him. They wasted no time, Derek pounding into Spencer with speed and agility, hitting his prostate every time.

A chorus of “Oh god, oh god,” fell from Spencer’s lips, as his orgasm slowly approached. His hands moved from his knees and onto Derek’s shoulders, his fingers digging into the hard muscles across Derek’s shoulder blades. “Beautiful,” Derek said with a moan, leaning down to capture Spencer’s mouth in a quick kiss, “Be so beautiful,” he continued to whispered, “With our baby.” 

Spencer came with a shout, eyes squeezed shut as his muscles contracted. A second later and Derek was coming as well, his movements stuttering as he filled Spencer with his seed. When finished, he eased himself out of Spencer’s spent body and collapsed next to him on the couch, his strong arms bringing Spencer’s slight frame closer.

“Mmm, Derek,” Spencer mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed but a ridiculous smile blossoming across his face. Derek returned the sentiment, even though Spencer couldn’t see him. “You know,” Spencer continued to talk, despite his words slowly slurring together, “Maybe we should have a kid. One of the girls could be a surrogate.”

“Who would be the father?” Derek couldn’t help but ask, yawning as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Spencer’s. He received no response though, for Spencer was already fall asleep. “Goodnight, baby,” Derek kissed Spencer’s nose, before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or comments, or just wanna say hi, my tumblr is [puripuripretty.](http://puripuripretty.tumblr.com)


End file.
